O Traidor
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Sirius prova, uma e outra vez, sua propensão para a traição.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Advertência: **Isso não é uma SiriusXLily, a despeito do que possa parecer pelos primeiros parágrafos.

* * *

**.**

**O Traidor**

**.**

Ao contrário de tantos outros logros tão bem planejados, dessa vez não é de propósito. É apenas uma porta aberta ao acaso tarde da noite, e ambos estão fora do lugar onde deveriam estar. Sirius depara-se com um banheiro repleto de vapor, que infelizmente não é denso o suficiente.

Ela está nua na frente dele e, ohh céus, Sirius pode ver que seus pelos pubianos são tão ruivos quanto os cabelos. Por um instante não sabe se deve absorver a informação para compartilhar com James depois, se deve guardar a beleza da cena somente para si mesmo a vida inteira ou se deve forçar-se a borrar a imagem da mente, então apenas a olha. Lily o olha de volta e nenhum dos dois desvia a mirada ou faz qualquer movimento, porque quando o feitiço que os mantêm paralisados se romper as coisas ficarão impossivelmente constrangedoras.

Estranhamente, Sirius é o primeiro a corar.

- Porra. – ele murmura entre dentes.

É apenas um sussurro, mas é o suficiente. Lily agarra a toalha que estava pendurada no gancho na parede e se cobre. Sirius não desvia o olhar, então pode ver quando o rosto dela empalidece, tão branco quanto um fantasma, para então assumir uma intensa coloração vermelha.

Mover-se parece perigoso. De repente o ar torna-se muito mais denso do que deveria e dói respirar. Sirius já viu garotas nuas antes, a maioria tão ou mais bonita do que Evans, não é esse o problema. O problema é o arrepio que corre por sua espinha e o pulsar do sangue através do seu pênis. Sente mais vergonha de si mesmo do que da situação, porque é a Lily e James é seu irmão.

Uma vez coberta Lily volta a encará-lo. Não parece surpresa ao encontrar seus olhos ainda presos ao corpo dela. Se Sirius fosse um cavalheiro teria virado de costas no primeiro instante, mas ele não é e ela não espera isso dele. Lily dá um passo em direção a saída e tenta passar por ele.

Algo dentro do peito de Sirius se contorce. Ele reconhece a sensação de ansiedade que normalmente antecede uma ação impensada e inconsequente da qual ele se arrependerá depois. Segura o braço de Lily e impede que ela continue. Teria sido fácil deixá-la ir, mas então ele nunca, nunca, nunca teria a oportunidade de sentir a textura da sua pele. Sente toda sua mente tomada pelo desejo de tocá-la.

- O que? – Lily lança para ele com raiva, mas Sirius pode perceber como a voz dela se quebra no final.

- Não sei. – ele murmura apenas para que ela tenha tempo de reagir.

Espera que Lily o empurre e se afaste, que acabe com aquilo, porque ele certamente não consegue. Mas passam um e dois segundos e ela não faz nada. Seus olhos estão ligados de novo, os dela verdes, os de Sirius como uma tempestade.

Sirius não tem consciência do ato, mas de repente percebe que sua mão está sobre a cintura da garota. Pode sentir o seio dela roçando o seu braço, o mamilo intumescido. Ela é branca e macia e tem um cheiro doce. Não é apenas desejo, é algo mais primitivo como instinto de um cão ou uma necessidade; Sirius nunca sentiu tanta ânsia por alguém. Talvez seja apenas uma propensão ao desastre.

Lily dá um passo atrás, mas é mais como se ela estivesse guiando-o do que se afastando, então Sirius a segue. Sente o baque quando as costas dela encontram a parede e sabe que está perdido.

Sirius tem experiência o suficiente para perceber que ela está excitada. Não é algo exatamente sexual, no entanto; é mais uma atração pelo proibido. Porque Lily ainda o odeia por ser prepotente e egoísta e por tudo o que fez Snivellus passar. E, céus, há James. Lily pode não amá-lo – _ainda_, porque Sirius sabe que algum dia ela vai amar – mas mesmo assim ela sente que isso é uma deslealdade.

Sirius não pode razoar porque a quer. Ela não pertence a James, mas James pertence a ela uma maneira completamente única, então existe um pouco de inveja envolvida.

Há algo como uma descarga elétrica quando Lily toca o rosto de Sirius com a ponta dos dedos, traçando a linha de sua mandíbula sobre a aspereza da sua barba por fazer. Existe desafio nos olhos dela: "_você pode fazer isso?_". Lily está gelada enquanto o sangue de Sirius arde nas veias.

Sirius pressiona seu corpo junto ao dela, sua mão desliza até se acomodar sobre um seio e Lily derrete um pouco. Finalmente ele a beija. Devoram-se. É intenso e faminto, e uma traição.

Não dura muito. Sirius se afasta com violência. Leva as mãos aos lábios e os esfrega com ferocidade, tentando se livrar daquele gosto acre. Lily parece tão aturdida e desconcertada quanto ele. Enfim Sirius desvia o olhar.

- Não conte ao Potter. – Lily fala e Sirius dá um sorriso amargo, porque era ele quem deveria ter dito isso.

Aparentemente James está no caminho certo para conquistá-la.

- Nunca. – responde, e é uma promessa.

No futuro Lily jamais o julga por aquilo, porque sabe que foi tão culpada quanto ele.

**.**

Sirius não conta a James, mas conta para Remus; em grande parte por uma necessidade de ser repreendido e com isso purificar um pouco da culpa. Então deixa escapar numa tarde em que estão apenas os dois no dormitório, como se não fosse nada:

- Sabe, eu beijei a Lily. Também a vi nua. Foi sem querer; bom, ao menos vê-la nua foi sem querer.

Remus estreita os olhos ao encará-lo. Espera por um segundo que Sirius ria ou diga que aquilo não passa de uma brincadeira, mas o outro permanece terrivelmente sério. Remus suspira e há tanto desgosto no ato que Sirius sente como se as fibras do seu coração tivessem se rompido.

- É bom saber que não é algo pessoal. – o lobisomem diz em um tom frio.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Sirius pergunta, embora tenha medo da resposta.

Remus dá de ombros com uma indiferença forçada. Sirius esperava encontrar apenas desaprovação, mas há desprezo nos olhos dele.

- Quando você disse para o Snape que eu sou um lobisomem achei que era em razão de um desejo particular de me humilhar e me fazer sofrer. Pensei que não você não seria capaz de fazer o mesmo com James, mas aparentemente você não faz distinção entre os seus amigos ao cometer atos que causam sofrimento.

- Remus, eu realmente não quis... – começa, mas sua voz treme e se perde.

Faz anos que Sirius não se sente tão perto de chorar. Remus provavelmente percebe, mas não parece achar que ele merece consolo.

- Boa noite, Sirius.

São apenas sete horas da noite e Remus ainda está completamente vestido, mas mesmo assim ele se vira e fecha as cortinas do dossel com um aceno da varinha. Sirius espera acordado a noite inteira, mas as cortinas permanecem cerradas.

Na manhã seguinte Remus finge que nada aconteceu e Sirius faz o mesmo, e Lily também depois deles.

.

Quando contam a ele que James e Lily estão mortos e que Sirius é um traidor, Remus não contesta. Não pensa em Peter; simplesmente acredita, porque Sirius é o único que já provou ser capaz.

* * *

_**N/A:** Essa fic é uma loucura, eu sei! Ainda assim fiz meu melhor para mantê-la razoavelmente realista dentro do contexto da história. _

_Enfim, obrigada por ler e comentar!_


End file.
